Timmy's Big Day
by The-Mighty-Floyd
Summary: To escape Vicky, Timmy wishes to go where ever his finger points to. Surprisingly enough, he accidentally points at his new comic book, bringing himself face to face with... the EML!


Special thanks to Crazyfairy, anticosmosgurl, and EE's Skysong for their reviews of my previous story.

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents and related belong to Nick, I think. I own the MFK characters with my friend and partner Jonathon H. Yes, I'm a comic book writer. Yes, I'll do autographs if you pay postage.

The Fairly Odd Parents in...

Timmy's Big Day!

Starring...

Timmy Turner

Dad and Mom

Cosmo and Wanda

Vicky

And introducing...

The Evil Monkey Lord (EML)

Malcolm

Floyd

Kate

TIMMY'S BIG DAY!

"Timmy!"

Timmy Turner heard his Mom calling from downstairs. "What is it?" he called.

"Your Dad and I are going out tonight!" his Mom shouted back.

Timmy zipped downstairs and screeched to a halt in front of his parents. He looked at them, and looked confused.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" he asked.

"Why, we're going to the 29th Annual Pajama Party!" exclaimed his Dad. "Every year, hundreds of people in the United States gather and have a party! In their pajamas!"

"We would take you," Timmy's Mom said, "But it's adults only, ever since the Wrinkle Incident."

Timmy decided not to pursue that further. Instead, he said, "But... you guys promised that this was going to be my big day. We were gonna go to the park!"

"Well, tomorrow can be your big day!" said his Dad. "We can't change our plans now! We already got you a baby-sitter!"

"Noooooo!!!" yelled Timmy, as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky. The winds howled in the trees. The rain came down in sheets.

"That's funny," said his Dad. "It was clear and sunny a moment ago."

"A baby-sitter?!" yelled Timmy. "You mean... VICKY?!!!"

Lightning flashed again, and the thunder rumbled louder. "Ooh... creepy," said Timmy's Dad. "Oh well! We're off!"

"Bye bye, Honey," said his Mom. "Be good, okay?"

Timmy didn't reply. He was frozen, staring blankly into space.

"Look how excited he is!" exclaimed his Dad. They left, closing the door behind them.

A moment later, the door was flung open. A tall, dark shadow stood there. Eyes gleamed red. A mouth was visible, formed into a snarl. Bright red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Upstairs, twerp!" yelled Vicky. "Now!"

Timmy unfroze, and made a break up the stairs.

He skidded into his room, then turned and slammed the door shut. He quickly began to pile everything in his room in front of the door.

Two fish, one green, the other pink, watched him from their bowl. There was a "POOF!", and they were gone. In their place were two fairies.

"Next time, try getting us OUT of the bowl," growled Wanda. "Sorry," said Cosmo.

There was another "POOF!", and the two fairies were floating next to Timmy, who had just shoved his dresser in front of the door and was leaning against it, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Timmy!" said Cosmo. "Whatcha doing?"

"He's obviously blocking out Vicky," said Wanda, glaring at him.

At the sound of Vicky's name, Cosmo curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb. "Scary scary scary scary scary..." he muttered.

"Cosmo, snap out of it!" said Timmy. "We've gotta figure out what to do!"

"I know!" said Wanda. "Why don't you make a wish to be somewhere else until your parents come home?"

"But where should I wish to go?" asked Timmy.

"How about Aruba?!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Why Aruba?" asked Timmy.

"Because it's got a silly name!" said Cosmo.

Wanda smacked Cosmo on the head with her wand. "Ow!"

"Timmy," she said, "why don't you point to a place on that globe, and we'll go there?"

"Okay!" said Timmy.

"And to make it extra fair," said Cosmo, "we'll blindfold you and spin you around!"

The two fairies raised their wands, and with a "POP!" Timmy had on a blindfold. Cosmo spun Timmy around super fast, until he was a blur. Then, he stopped him with a screech.

"I wish we could go... there..." said Timmy, collapsing onto the floor. His outstretched finger hit a comic book that was laying open in front of him.

"One visit to the Crimson Chin, coming up!" exclaimed Cosmo, raising his wand.

"Wait a minute," said Wanda, floating down to look at the comic book. "That's not the Crimson Chin. That's..."

Together, they exclaimed, "MFK?!"

"What's MFK?" asked Cosmo.

"It's Timmy's subscription for his birthday, remember?" Wanda told him.

"I thought that was a fireplug?"

"No, YOU gave him the fireplug. That wasn't a very good gift, by the way."

"But it was just laying there!"

"The street was flooded for three days!"

"And that's my fault?!"

"Wait a minute!" Wanda looked at Timmy. "We still need to grant his wish."

"Oh, yeah!" said Cosmo.

The two fairies raised their wands, and they and Timmy disappeared from the room with a "KAPOOF!"

Meanwhile, the Evil Monkey Lord (EML) and his evil monkey henchmen had Malcolm and Kate tied up and suspended over a vat of acid.

"Now," cackled the EML, "I shall be rid of your meddling forever! And without your help, the koala empire shall fall, and monkeys shall REIGN SUPREME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Kate. "Could you drop us soon? My wrists are starting to chafe."

"How can you be so calm?!" exclaimed the EML.

"Because Floyd is going to drop in through the skylight and cut us free, then we're going to throw your henchmonkeys into the acid, and you'll run away, yelling about revenge, until you hit that pole over there and knock yourself unconscious, allowing us to deliver you to the police," Kate told him.

"Really?" asked the EML.

"Really?" asked Malcolm.

"Shut up, Malcolm," hissed Kate.

"I see only one little flaw in your plan," said the EML.

"Oh, really?" asked Kate. "And what's that?"

"Floyd is suspended over the vat of acid over there," the EML pointed.

"Oh. Dang," said Kate.

"This stinks," said Malcolm.

"Yes, I would expect so," said the EML.

"I mean, we're missing some really good T.V. programs right now," Malcolm continued.

The EML stared at him for a long moment. "Riiight."

He opened his mouth to give the order to have them dropped into the vats of acid. There was a POOF!.

The EML couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. He began to panic. That's when he noticed the little boy sitting on top of him.

"Get off!" he raged.

"Cool!" exclaimed Timmy. "This is MFK!"

"I told you he would be excited!" said Cosmo to Wanda.

"No, you didn't," she replied.

"Ah, but I did in potential!" he retorted.

"Be quiet!" SMACK! "OW!"

"Hey, guys!" called Timmy. "I wish those three were free, and all the monkeys were tied up!"

"Done!" said the two fairies, and raised their wands.

POOF!

"Thanks," said Malcolm. "Now I can go watch my programs."

Floyd held up a sign that read, "We're watching 'Animal Planet'."

"Not again..." groaned Malcolm.

"Thanks for rescuing us," said Kate. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of losers to go beat severely."

"No problem!" said Timmy. "We were happy to help!"

Suddenly, the EML finished cutting himself free from the ropes that had held him.

"I'll have my revenge!" he yelled, as he began to run. "I'll have my revenge on all of you! Bwhahahaha-YEOWCH!!!"

With a hollow-sounding KABONG! the EML hit his head on the pole, and knocked himself unconscious.

Floyd held up a sign that read, "Sad."

"Yes. Yes, it is," agreed Malcolm.

"Well, we need to get back to-" Timmy shuddered "-Vicky."

Floyd pulled a flame thrower out of nowhere and held up yet another sign, which read, "Can I come?"

"Yes!" said Timmy excitedly. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the four of us were back home!"

The two fairies raised their wands.

POOF!

They got back just as Vicky burst through the door of Timmy's bedroom, scattering all the stuff he had piled against it across the room. "Now I've got you, twer-!"

She froze. Floyd grinned. It was a scary, koala grin. A pilot light flared to life on the flame thrower.

Vicky's left eye began to twitch. "Koala... fire... horrible, burning... AAIIIEEEE!!!"

She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, closely pursued by Floyd, sending huge jets of flame at her and laughing his maniacal koala laugh.

"How is he going to get home?" asked Cosmo.

"He seemed to manage it last time," Wanda told him.

"Do you guys realize what this means?!" Timmy exclaimed.

They turned to look at him.

"No baby-sitter!" he yelled gleefully.

THE END


End file.
